


Fragments

by Vikki93



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I have no idea where this came from, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki93/pseuds/Vikki93
Summary: Hard is the fall and hard is the hit,Love is a wound that refuses to knit.Just a short drabble





	Fragments

A near finished puzzle with a missing piece,

An almost perfect picture but never complete.

Something that’s cracked is always destined to break,

No matter how much care you give it or how much you ache.

A pale reflection in the broken mirror of the world,

Created by the lie that hate and fear helped unfurl.

The million pieces of a shattered life,

They’ll cut you to ribbons like the edge of a knife.

Hold on for dear life yet still you are dropped,

When let go you slip through fingers and time seems to stop.

Hard is the fall and hard is the hit,

Love is a wound that refuses to knit.

For nothing is as lonely as a company once kept,

Or the empty side of a bed where a lover once slept.


End file.
